Sixth Form is Just Another Nightmare
by HisDyingPassion
Summary: the gang have just started their final year of Sixth Form. Will's homelife is a mess and Gisborne uses it to his advantage not part of the Lady Clark of Books challenge. Just something I wrote to kill time.11th chapter up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. **

**A/N - I had intended this story to be part of Lady Clark of Books' challenge, but being such a fixed Allan/ Djaq shipper, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead it's just a story about the gang if they were in their last year of sixth form. I have included Carter and my O/C from Dreams? Perhaps, Charm in this story in place of John. **

* * *

Chapter One- First Day Back. 

Gisborne shook his head and marched off, followed closely by his gang. The sound of laughter ringing sharply in his ears. Damn Locksley and those no good friends of his. An evil smile twisted across Guy's face, if he couldn't get to Marian, he could easily get to one of the other girls, none of them were taken yet.

He ran through the options,_ Djaq, Eve, or Charm. Who to pick? Sod it, try each of them, one at a time. _Charm would probably be the easiest to crack, since she hadn't been here long enough to know what he was really like. That would really stick the knife in with Scarlet, he was obviously mad about her.

XxXxX

"Not been funny right, but he's up to something." Allan pointed at Gisborne, who was standing a little way off, grinning to himself.

"He's always up to something." Much chipped in. "Hey Eve." He smiled at the girl who had just sat down next to him.

"Hey Much, good summer?" she smiled sheepishly.

"You know it. Oh god, look at them two." he pointed at Robin and Marian, who had just drifted in, arms round each others waits, making out like their lives depended on it. Eve just giggled.

"Look at Will, he looks really pissed off." Will hobbled in on crutches.

"Well Gisborne's mates did kinda destroy his knee at soccer practise last week. Poor guy."

"Still, Charm wants to go to the Fall Prom with him. She told me last night. Too scared to ask him out though." Much and Eve giggled at each other.

"We're going together right?" Much looked at Eve.

"Course. It'll be great."

"Allan a Dale you better ask me. I'm not going to be the only girl in this group without a date to the prom." Djaq stood behind Allan, her hands over his eyes.

"Djaq, wanna go to Fall Prom with me baby?"

"

I'll go with you, if you promise never to call me baby again."

"I promise." Allan was quick with his response, Djaq scared him sometimes, he would never admit it, but she did.

Everyone had their dates for the Prom, everyone except Will and Charm. It was obvious they would go together, but would Will ask her? He had been acting odd all summer, quiet, well quieter that normal, disappearing all the time. They knew his mum was ill, and his dad had been having trouble finding work, so they just assumed it was something to do with that, and left it be. He obviously didn't want them to know.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE GISBORNE." Will's angry voice echoed around the common room. The gang spun round and watched as he tried to push past him tormentor. "Let me pass."

Guy and his friends laughed. "Poor cripple, what you guna do? Get your friends to help you?"

"FUCK OFF." Gisborne leaned forward and whispered something in Will's ear. The others saw his face drop, and he nodded gently.

"Good boy. Now you can pass." Gisborne and his gang stepped aside to let him hobbled past, and he shuffled over to his friends.

"Will what was that about? What did _it_ want?" Robin pressed his friend for details, information, anything he could use to get back at his enemy.

"Nothing. It was just Gisborne being Gisborne." Will blinked and turned away.

"So Will, Fall Prom coming up, who are you taking?" Marian asked, desperate to turn the conversation away from the greasy git that was guy Gisborne.

"No one. I'm not going." his answer shocked the gang. But he should be asking Charm. Why wasn't he going to ask her?

"But what about Charm? She really wants to go with you." Djaq broke the stunned silence.

A giggle drifted in their direction, and Allan looked up. "Apparently she didn't want to go with you that bad mate, looks like Gisborne's putting the moves on her."

They all turned round and saw Charm and Guy standing in the corridor outside the common room. He was whispering to her and she was laughing and blushing. He looked her deep in the eyes and said something. She held his gaze for a while and nodded. They both smiled at each other shyly, and Charm walked away, and over to the gang.

"What did he want?" Much blurted out.

"_Guy_ just asked me to Fall Prom. And I said yes." Charm looked around, not surprised by the looks of shock and horror on her friends faces.

"Great. Well have fun." Will heaved himself out of the chair, and, grabbing his crutches, limped out of the common room to his first class.

"What was that about." she asked, looking very confused.

"What, apart from the fact that Will is crazy about you, and has been ever since you joined the school? Nothing new. He had a run in with your friend Gisborne earlier and Gissy said something to him." Robin turned back from the conversation to Marian and they continued their make out sesh.

XxXxX

Will sat in his seat in economics with his head resting in his hands. "Shit, shit, shit, shit. Why am I such a fucking loser?"

"Language Mr Scarlet. This is a school not a prison yard." Will snapped his head up to see his teacher, Ms Moorland, sitting on the desk in front of him. "Is something wrong Will?" she looked at him, concerned. The school had been told about his home situation by the Social Services at the start of the summer break and the head had told all the teachers to keep a close eye on him.

"It's nothing, really miss. Just that I was really stupid and left my lunch at home, so I'll have to run back and get it later. That's all." He smiled weakly at her.

"Ok. If you're sure?" he nodded.

She looked at him and then moved back to her desk at the front of the classroom as the other students began filing in. They began picking their way through the desks, trying to get seats next to their friends. Will looked around and saw Gisborne slid into the seat next to Charm and drape his arm round the back of her chair. He looked over at Will and smirked.

"Hey Scarlet. What you looking at?" Will shook his head and looked round, to find himself surrounded by Gisborne's gang. They had seated themselves all around him. Shit, so much for this year being a good one. "You gunna answer me or do I have to make you?"

"What... oh er nothing." he looked down at the desk in front of him.

"Good lad. Now let's keep it like that."

"Carter Evans, leave him alone." Carter's head snapped round and he found himself staring at Robin. "Now why don't you all just get up and move on.

"I don't think so Locksley. We're sat here, so why don't you just piss off."

"I'm not going anywhere." Robin out his hands on his hips.

"Robin Locksley take your seat this instant." Ms Moorland shouted. "Here, there's an empty seat next to Djaq at the front of the room. Now sit down so I can start the lesson."

Robin sighed theatrically and sat down next to Djaq. He kept turning round throughout the lesson to check Will was ok, so much so that Will ended up throwing a book at his head, and just missed hitting Ms Moorland.

"William Scarlet, what has gotten into you?" she screeched, "outside now. I will talk to you at the end of class."

Will stood up and hobbled out. He was sick of this stupid school, with the same stupid teachers, and stupid fucking bullies. Instead of waiting outside the classroom as he had been instructed to, he carried on going, right out of the maths building and out of the front gate. What he didn't realise was that Carter had gotten himself sent and too, and was following him.

"Oi, shit fuck. Where do you think you're going?" he shouted after him. "I gotta talk to you."

"Well I don't wanna talk to you." Will stopped, his knee was in agony. Carter caught up with him.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt your knee so badly. Honest, but Guy said it would be fun, and well it kinda was." he laughed, a little embarrassed now.

"Yeah real fun, injure me then pick on me. Mature."

Carter turned to go back to school. "Oh Will, one last thing, Guy asked if your friends know that you're a care home kid?" he laughed and carried on back to school.

* * *

**I know it kinda sucks but R&R please. Believe it or not that 'this is a school not a prison yard' line is a direct quote from my old history teacher. LoL**

**Much Love**

**SxBx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Fall Prom Day

Will sat in the midst of chaos, squealing girls and exasperated guys. He looked around at the madness and thanked his lucky stars he wasn't going to the Fall Prom. Marian had been talking none stop with Djaq and Eve about hair and dresses and make up, while the lads had been talking, albeit rather quietly, about kissing technique.

"It's all about where you place your hands. I'm telling you."

"Not being funny Robin, but that's bullshit. It's about what you do with your tongue. Good tongue technique can drive a girl wild." Allan looked over at Djaq and blew her a kiss. She blushed faintly and turned back to her conversation with the girls.

"Well, this is all rather confusing." Much tilted back in his chair and glanced around the room. "Will help me out here, please."

"Huh?" Will looked round. "Sorry wasn't listening. What?"

"Kissing. Tongue or hands, which is most important?"

"Neither." they all looked confused now. "It's about everything being spontaneous, unplanned, real."

"Deep, real deep. A word Scarlet, now." Gisborne was standing behind Will, stupid smirk on his face. He turned and left the common room, while Will struggled to his feet.

"Back in a bit guys." he hobbled out after Guy, dreading what he was going to say.

"Take your time, don't worry about me." Gisborne smirked as Will moved as fast as he could on his crutches. "I guess Carter did a better job than I gave him credit for."

"Look what did you want? I have things to do." Will leant heavily on his crutches.

"You know exactly what I want. And now that I've got it, there's no reason for me to keep your little secret, unless..."

"Unless what?" Will was pissed off now. What the Hell gave Guy the right to treat him like this?

"Less of the attitude. Unless you tell Robin and your little _gang_," Guy laughed. "I'll tell the whole of the sixth form that you live in a care home because your dad hit you."

"He didn't hit me, and I'm only there until he gets a new job. You wouldn't dare tell anyone anyway, you don't have the guts." Will doubled over as Gisborne punched him in the stomach. He walked away, chuckling quietly as Will collapsed to the floor, his fringe flopping into his eyes, which were damp with fresh tears of pain.

"Will, oh my God, are you alright?" Djaq, Eve and Marian ran over and picked him up. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I tripped on my way back in. I'm fine." he brushed them off and turned to carry on back into the common room.

"What did Guy say?" Marian was glaring at him.

"It's not important."

"He's the reason you're not going to the Prom tonight isn't he? Last week you kept saying that it was gunna be great, and then on Monday you tell us you're not going. What's he said?"

"I told you, nothing important. And I just don't want to go to the Prom, not on crutches anyway." _and not without a date_ he added silently.

"Whatever. Something's wrong with you Will Scarlet, and I want to know what it is. If you won't tell me, I'll just find someone who knows." Marian turned on her heel and waltzed off to the canteen, where the other two girls were waiting for her.

Will slowly went back into the common room and sat down opposite Robin and Allan, who were now punching each other. Much had disappeared somewhere, in search of food no doubt.

"Sup Will?" Robin nodded in his direction. "So you gunna talk to Charm this weekend?"

Will shook his head. "Don't think so. Unless she comes out Saturday night."

"Saturday night?" Allan was puzzled, "what's happening Saturday night?"

"The back to school party at Vaisey's. We go every year. And I'm getting rid of these things tomorrow morning." he gestured the crutches.

"Oh shit, yeah the party tomorrow." Allan slapped his head with his hand. "Fuck. Soz mate but Me and Djaq are double dating with Robin and Marian tomorrow night."

"Make that triple dating mate. I invited Much and Eve along as well." Robin high fived Allan.

"Ok don't worry. I mean it's no big. Just a party."

"Good glad you're cool with it. We're going into town, want anything?" they turned and left before he had the chance to respond.

"No didn't want anything. Thanks tho." Will muttered to himself angrily. They just ditched him, for girls.

"Come to Vaisey's party with me tomorrow night?" Charm sat down next to him and pouted. "Please."

"What about Gisborne? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"No, silly." she giggled. "He only asked me to the Fall Prom tonight."

"Anyway no thanks. I'm not going. No one else is. They're all going on a group date." Will rolled his eyes as Gisborne shouted to Charm. "I think he wants you. Go. I can cope with walking a whole three foot to the canteen for lunch." He stood up and tried to walk to the dining room, but found his way blocked by Carter and Guy.

"What do you think you're doing talking to _my_ girlfriend, Scarlet?" Guy put his face so close to Will's their noses were touching.

"She's not your girlfriend Gisborne."

"Not yet." he spat in Will's face and backed away laughing. "Carter, why don't you take the boy for a walk, teach him some manners?"

"Sounds fun." a glint of evil flashed in Carter's eyes, and Will felt himself swallow hard. "This way." he grabbed Will's arm and dragged him outside, ignorant of the fact that Will's crutches were lying on the floor and that Will was limping and struggling to keep up.

Carter dragged Will right out of the school gates and down the road to the park. It was secluded and surrounded by trees. The only people who ever came here were horny teenagers from the sixth form who needed a hidden place to have some fun, and obviously Carter when he wanted to _teach someone a lesson._

Without warning he turned on Will and slammed his knee into Will's groin. As Will fell, he plunged his fist into his kidneys, and then swiftly into his face. Carter carried on pummelling him until he lay still on the grass. By this point Will's face was a mass of blood from his now broken nose and split lip, and he could sit up without crying in pain, which amused Carter no end. He pulled Will up into a sitting position and laughed as the tears poured down his face.

"Aw poor Will. What's up? No one come to save you? Shame." Carter cackled in a demented manor. "Come fight back."

"No, I'm better than that."

"Whatever. You'll break eventually. Trust me." Carter gave him one last kick in the side before turning round and heading back to school. "Have fun making your own way back Scarlet."

XxXxX

Eve ran into the common room and picked up the crutches.

"Where the fuck is he? Something has happened and I bet Gisborne is behind this." Marian muttered angrily. This was so unlike Will, he was always so sensible.

Carter sauntered back into the room at that point and winked at Eve, who smiled back at him.

"Evelyn Roberts don't you even consider going anywhere near him. Not now that you have so successfully got Much on your arm." Djaq's words caused her to blush.

"I wouldn't, but d'ya think he could have had something to do with Will? I mean it was him that did Will's leg the other week." She spoke quietly but forcefully.

"Why don't you go and find out Eve? He seems to like you." Marian giggled.

"Shut up. I'm not going anywhere near him. I might catch something." the girls dissolved into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny?" Robin wrapped his arms around Marian's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Where's Will?"

"Nothing and we don't know." Marian returned the kiss, pouting as Robin unwrapped his arms from her waist and ran out of the common room. "Damn him sometimes."

Robin ran down the road outside the school shouting Will's name. He knew where Gisborne and Carter went when they beat people up, but he had to make sure Will wasn't still at school. Upon getting no response he left the grounds. Running as fast as he could to the park.

Will heard Robin calling his name, but had no energy left to respond. Every move he made sent pain coursing through his body. His knee was throbbing and his eye was swollen so badly he couldn't see out of it.

"Will, oh my God. Who did this to you? Who the fuck did this to you? Talk to me. Fucking talk to me."

"I dunno. I didn't see them. They jumped me."

"Don't bullshit me. It was Gisborne or Carter wasn't it? I'll fucking kill them." Robin helped Will to his feet, and looked at him closely. "We need to get you to a doctor fast. Your nose is fucking broken. Bastards."

"I'm fine really. I'll get my dad to take me to the doctor's tonight. Honestly. You go back to school and I'll get him to come and pick me up from here."

Robin looked at his friend again before turning and heading bak to the school. Now he was really worried, it was unlike Will to refuse help, and to skip school for that matter. Will waited until Robin had completely left the park before pulling his mobile phone out of his bag.

"Jessica, it's Will. Can you come and pick me up, from the quay in half an hour? Please Jessica, please. You have to. I'm a mess. Someone beat me up and I have to see a doctor. Please. Quarter of hour! Thank you. See you there." he snapped the phone shut and began to hobble down to the quay.

By the time he arrived, Jessica, his Social worker, was waiting for him in her car.

"William Scarlet, what on earth am I going to do with you? This is the third time I've had to come and pick you up in less than two weeks. Look at the state of you. Oh well get in and I'll take you to Doctor Rees."

Will climbed in the car and closed his eyes as Jessica pulled off, letting the radio drown out the sound of her constant complaints. _Just shut up for fuck's sake. I know I'm a disappointment to everyone. I heard it from my father, I don't need to hear it from you too._

* * *

**R&R please. Hope this is better than the first chapter. **

**Much Love**

**SxBx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Robin's Birthday.

Robin came flying into the common room and tossed a ball of paper at each of his friends. Confused, and in some cases rather annoyed, they unscrewed the paper to find invitations to Robin's 18th birthday party. He would be the first of the gang to turn 18, so was having a party at his house, since no one else would be able to drink in a bar.

"So, everyone's coming right?" he was jumping around like an excited child.

"Yeah I guess." Much muttered, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"I'm in."

"It is free beer right?" Allan grinned.

"Count me in."

"What about you Will? Coming to my party?" Robin looked at him expectantly. Will had been his friend since first school, and it was killing Robin to see him in this state and not know what was bothering him so much.

"I'll see. I'm not sure if my dad will let me break curfew again." It seemed to bother him that he was the only one with a curfew, the others stayed out all night sometimes, but then he was also the only one in a children's home, so why bring it up now? The others watched him closely as he rummaged in his bag for his mobile. Staring at the display he smiled and flipped it open.

"Dad? What's up?" he covered the mouthpiece with his hand and mouthed 'I have to go'. "that's brilliant. When? Oh my God that's amazing."

They watched him as he left, puzzled.

"You'd think he hadn't spoken to his dad for months the way he smiled when he saw who was calling him." Much remarked offhandedly.

"He hasn't." everyone turned to look at Charm, who had rejoined the gang, ever since her disastrous date with Gisborne at the Fall Prom last month. "He hasn't spoken to his dad since before the summer break, since about April in fact."

"But how, they live in the same house, and now Luke's gone it's not like he has to compete for his dad's attention." Djaq was concerned, Will was keeping something from them.

"He's not been at home." Marian spoke up, ready to unburden herself of Will's secret. "Will told me last week that he's been in care since his mum died. The Social Services didn't think his dad was financially secure enough to care for him."

"His mum died? When?" Robin was in shock, his friend had been suffering through all of this and hadn't even told them. Everyone suddenly felt very guilty, why hadn't they paid more attention to him?

"End of March. And then someone reported his father to the Social, said that Will looked mal- nourished and that his dad wasn't working, and then they took him into care at the start of April." Marian closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. A wave of relief washed over her, followed swiftly by guilt. She had broken Will's trust, but at the same time, at least the others knew now.

"How could he have been going through all of this and not told us? I don't get it." Allan was really angry now, angry at Will, his so called best friend, for not telling him what was going on in his life, especially when things were this serious.

Just at that second Will walked back into the common room and dropped his phone back in to his bag. He looked around, wondering why everyone looked so serious. His eyes fell on Marian, who looked at him and mouthed 'sorry.'

"You told them? I can't believe it. I fucking trusted you and you told them! I hate you."

"Will I'm sorry but I thought they had to know. It's just... well... we're all worried about you. We hardly see you anymore, you never turn up to classes, when you go out, you leave really early. I had to tell them." she tried to hug the distraught lad but he pushed her away.

"Leave me alone you slag. Just fuck off."

"Will, there's no need to fucking talk to Maz like that. I can understand you being pissed off but don't take it out on us." Charm stood up and looked him square in the eyes.

"Fuck off back to Gisborne." he shot back, knowing it would cut her down.

"Will Scarlet, what the fuck has gotten into you?" Robin had had enough. He couldn't stand seeing his friend in such a rage. "Calm down. Talk to us."

"No because you don't understand."

"We can try." Allan raised his eyebrows at Much, trying to urge him to shut up, this was Will and Robin's battle, they had to fight this out between the pair of them.

"How can you try to understand what it's like to always be the one everyone picks on, leaves out, and beats up?" Will was close to tears now. They just didn't get it.

"Is this about Gisborne and Carter? Cos you know me and Allan can always go sort em out for you?" Robin watched as Will turned away from them.

"There's more to it than that. It's not just them."

"What do you mean?" Much was completely baffled by all this by that point.

"Can you girls leave us to sort this out?" Robin looked at Marian, Eve, Djaq and Charm, all of whom huffed and stropped out, Will was as much their friend as he was the boys. "Will what are you talking about?"

"You three. You pick on me and leave me out all the time. You obviously don't realise you're doing it." Will put his hands on his head. "For fuck's sake."

"What? When have we... oh... er right." Allan suddenly got numerous flashbacks of all the times they had blown Will out to spend time with the girls on group dates. "Sorry mate."

"When have we ever picked on..." Much interrupted Robin.

"Rob, you do it all the time. And you Allan. Snarky comments, pushing him outta the way, ignoring him, whispered conversations about him in front of him. I can't say I'm completely innocent, but you know." he shrugged.

"Apologise all you want but it's too late." Will sat down heavily.

Across the common room Gisborne and Carter watched the scene with interest, waiting for Robin, Much and Allan to leave Will on his own so that they could get in there while he was still pissed off. That would make an interesting fight no doubt.

As the others left, Guy and his crew swiftly surrounded Will and began laying into him. Much to Carter's surprise he landed a solid punch in Guy's stomach, causing the bigger boy to stumble backwards in shock.

"You'll pay for that Scarlet, trust me."

"And if I don't trust you?"

"Cheeky little prick ain't he?" Carter laughed before grabbing Will's arms an forcing them round behind his back. "Now be nice, before I turn very nasty."

"I heard that your _daddy _called you earlier? Good news was it?" Gisborne punched Will in the stomach, hard.

"Yeah, Social said I can go back and live with him, now that he's got a new job. I move back this weekend."

"What about Robin's party? Can't miss that now can you? Tut, tut, thought you were a loyal friend Will." Guy shook his head in mock concern. "It would appear someone has become rather selfish of late. Looks like another lesson is in order. What do you think Carter?"

"I think we should initiate the new guy."

"Or you could let my friend go before I seriously hurt your friend." Gisborne and Carter turned to see Robin, holding Vaisey in a similar fashion to the way Carter was holding Will. "On the count of three let him go, or I take Vaisey here outside and teach him a lesson that resembles the one you two taught Will last week."

Guy nodded, he couldn't risk Vaisey getting hurt, his parents would kill him.

"One..."

Carter loosened his grip on Will and Robin on Vaisey.

"Two..."

They both pushed the boys forward.

"Three."

They let them go and each walked back to their own gang. Will barged past Robin and Allan and stropped into the canteen.

"Will wait. What's up?"

"Don't bother trying to be all friendly now Rob. It's too late."

"But you should be in a great mood, you're going back to your dad's this weekend mate. That's brilliant, right?"

"Oh right, so you're past talking about me behind my back, you'll just listen into my conversations instead. I'm not telling any of you anything anymore so just get used to the silence." Will turned his back on them and went to buy himself lunch, ignoring the girls as they called for him to go and sit with them.

XxXxX

Will was so happy. It was 6 pm Saturday evening and he was finally back at home with his dad. Dan Scarlet crept quietly into the front room and looked at his youngest son curled up on the sofa watching Tv.

"Will. Isn't it Robin's party tonight?"

"Yeah but I'm not going. We kinda had a fight at school."

"You should go. I'm sure he's over it by now. You two have been friends forever. Don't let one stupid argument ruin all that."

Will nodded, his dad was right. And if Robin brought it up, he would be the bigger man and just walk away. Standing up, he went upstairs to get ready.

Throwing open the doors of his wardrobe, Will shifted through his clothes until he found the perfect outfit. Looking at the clock he realised he had less than half an hour to get ready and get to Robin's, who lived 20 minutes across town.

Will pulled a pair of black skinny jeans and a My Chemical Romance tee. He scrabbled in the shoe cupboard downstairs until he found his beaten up black and green flecked Adio trainers. He pulled them on hastily and grabbed his black leather jacket from the hook.

"Dad, I'm off. I'm gunna take my bike. Ok?"

"Sur, but if you drink stay at Robin's. Don't drive back. Or ring and I'll come pick you up." Dan called from the kitchen.

"Sure thing dad." Will slammed the front door behind him and smiled to himself, it was good to be home.

He pulled up the garage door and starred at his Yamaha TDM900/A, he had missed this baby. Smiling as he pulled on his black and scarlet helmet, he laughed to himself as the machine roared to life.

"Let's get this over with then." he sighed as he set off for Robin's house.

The noise of the motorbike cut through Robin's house and sent everyone running to the front garden. They looked on in shock as Will climbed off the bike and pulled off his helmet.

"Hey guys wassup? You're acting like you've never seen a motorbike before." he laughed softly as he passed them all and went into Robin's kitchen, where he grabbed a beer from the sink and downed it in one. "What no one talking to me or summat?"

"Not being funny or anything mate, but are feeling alright? I mean first of all, you act like a complete twat at school on Thursday, then you didn't show up at all yesterday. And now, you ride up on a fucking motorbike and act like nothing's happened." Allan grabbed the second can of beer out of Will's hand. "And you're drinking, you never drink Will. What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's a party. Aren't you meant to be having fun or snogging Djaq or summat?" Will snatched the can back from Allan and winked at a passing girl, who smiled back and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Hey sexy, what's your name?"

The girl giggled, and Allan just starred as Will peeled off his jacket and dropped it on a nearby chair.

"Take a photo Allan, it'll last longer." Will grinned at Allan and raised his eyebrow as the girl lead him out the room, tugging his hand as she made her way to the stairs.

"Oh my fucking God."

XxXxX

Will rolled over and stared at the girl lying next to him.

"Morning sleepyhead," she murmured. "How are you this morning Will?"

"Tired, that was some party."

"I'll say. Look I gotta go, but call me yeah?" she tilted her head and pouted at him.

"Will do babe." he kissed her lightly on the lips and brushed past to get into the bathroom before Robin saw him.

"William Scarlet, why the fuck were you just leaving my sister's room?"

"Sorry dude. I didn't realise she was your sister until this morning." that only seemed to make Robin even more livid.

"Take your shit and get out, yeah?" Robin launched Will's clothes across the lading at him. "Fuck off Scarlet."

"I'm going, I'm going." Will muttered as he pulled his clothes on. He glanced at his watch, shit, he was meant to be meeting his dad at the café in 10 minutes.

He jumped on the bike and shot across time, pulling into the car park with minutes to spare. He sat down opposite his dad and ordered a strong black coffee.

"Good night then son?"

"Better than you could ever imagine." Will replied smiling.

* * *

**There you go, a nice long chapter for you. R&R please. **

**BTW Will is not an Emo. I only picked out that outfit for him because skinny jeans are by far the easiest thing to wear when you are riding a motorbike and I just picked out MCR for the tee cos I saw one on the end of my bed. **

**Much Love**

**SxBx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - the chapters in this story are based on random events over the course of the school year, so there couple be days, weeks or even months between chapters. **

**Oh and I didn't write the scene where Will tells Marian about him being in care because I'm not really any good at writing stuff like that and I didn't want to mess it all up. Also I apologise if any of the cutsey coupley scenes are crap, I'm no good at that type of stuff. So sorry if any of this chapter sucks. **

* * *

Chapter Four- Winter Ball. 

Will dropped his bag into his seat and then marched over to Robin.

"What the fuck have you being saying about me?" he shoved Robin in the chest.

"Nothing. Just chill out and then I'll talk to you." Robin turned his back on Will.

"No. Talk to me now." Will was breathing heavily, he had to run for the bus this morning, since his dad had confiscated his bike keys. "You spoke to my dad."

"Yeah, cos I'm worried about you. You never show up to classes anymore, you're always hungover, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanna have fun for a bit. You know. Get away from the shit I have to put up with every day." Will turned to walk away, but Robin's words made him stop in his tracks.

"Gisborne and Carter won't stop will they? They're still bullying you?" slowly Will nodded. "Talk to a teacher, tell your dad. They can help you."

Will shrugged and went back to his seat, where he found Allan and Djaq reading a sheet of paper. They looked up at him as he sat down.

"Why didn't you tell us Luke wasn't coming back for Christmas?" Djaq asked.

"Cos it's none of your business that's why? How did you find out anyway?" Allan motioned the sheet in his hand. "You went through my bag? You fucking assholes. How could you?" he snatched it back from them.

"We didn't take it from your bag, the paper kinda fell out when you threw it down. Honest mate."

"Whatever." Will grabbed his bag and walked out, throwing the paper on the floor as he left.

Robin waited until Will had left the room and then grabbed the sheet of paper off the floor. The rest of the gang gathered round as he unscrewed it and they all read the e- mail.

_Hey Baby Bro wassup? _

_Great th ur back wit dad 4 xmas. Wont b back tho. Met a girl in Thai and we're stayin here. Sozza. Make sure Uncle Brett isn't visiting spec afta last yr. Don't want u bein hurt agen. _

_Mail back. I'll reply wen I can._

_Luke. _

"That would explain the mood this morning." Robin grinned as Marian walked in.

Marian hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. The other five giggled and looked away.

"So Winter Ball is coming up. I take we're all going?" she laughed. The others nodded in response. "And don't worry about Will, I'll make him come too."

"How he's in self destruct mode lately. He won't want to go."

"But if we keep leaving him out all the time, he'll only hate us." Everyone looked at Charm, she had so far said nothing about Will's recent behaviour, but it had obviously been bothering her. "I'll talk to him. Maybe he just needs a friend. Someone who won't judge him." she took the e-mail off Robin and lft to follow Will.

XxXxX

Will was sat on the quay, his head in his hands. He shifted over slightly as someone sat down on the bench next to him. He felt an arm slip around his shoulder and, without looking up, he leaned in and buried his head into Charm's shoulder. She rubbed his back comfortingly and just sat there, listening to him cry softly.

"Shh, shh it's going to ok. Come on Will. Tell me. Let me help." She soothed him gently, trying not to sound invasive.

"Y... y... you can't help me. N... no one can." Will sobbed harder. "They... they... they'll get you too."

"Who? Who will get me?" Charm was worried now.

"Can't say. I don't... I don't want them to hurt you." he looked so scared, like an innocent child. Charm pulled him close and hugged him tighter. "I can't let them hurt you."

"Ok. It's alright. But you have to do something for me. Ok?" she pushed him back slightly and looked deep into his wide, teary eyes. Will nodded. "Stop drinking so much. Be the Will you used to be. Can you do that for me?" he nodded again. "Thank you."

He pulled her close and kissed her, feeling her soft lips touching his sent a warm feeling coursing through his body and he pressed his lips onto hers harder. They sat for several minutes, caught up in the moment, just the two of them, kissing, in a private circle. As the broke apart, Will became vaguely aware of the fact that an old couple sat on the bench next to theirs were watching them and tutting loudly.

"Young people today, no respect, no need for privacy."

Will and Charm burst out laughing.

"Are you ready to head back to school?" Will nodded, taking Charm's hand in his. They stood up and very slowly began to walk back to the school.

"Um... er... Charm... well... um..."

"Come on Will, spit it out." she laughed.

"Will you go to the Winter Ball with me? As my girlfriend?" He closed his eyes, dreading a negative response.

"Will Scarlet, I thought you'd never ask." She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. "And that was a yes."

XxXxX

Will was nervous, why was he nervous? He had met Charm's parents a million times before. Drawing a deep breath, he rang the doorbell. Charm's older brother Kurt pulled the door open and grinned down at him.

"Come in. She's upstairs with the other girls. The lads are in the front room." Will muttered thanks, before making his way into the sitting room.

"Hey guys." he muttered.

"Hey Will." they turned back to their conversation, which was promptly interrupted a matter of seconds later by the girls coming in.

"Hey. You look great." Charm wrapped her arms around Will and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So do you." he whispered in her ear. "I got my bike out front. If you really wanna make an entrance."

"I'm not riding in on a motorbike in this dress." she shrieked.

"Why not?" Will grinned. Charm punched him on the arm.

"You prick."

"Anyway, let's get moving. Can't be late." Much and Eve hustled everyone out of the house.

XxXxX

So far so good, as far as Will was concerned. They had been here for nearly two hours and neither Gisborne nor Carter had shown their faces. He knew it was only a matter of time, but for once he didn't care. He pulled Charm close to him as the music slowed down. They leaned in for a kiss when the doors crashed open. Will tried to ignore it, but seconds later he felt his head being yanked backwards by his hair.

"Fuck. Get off." he was spun round and found himself face to face with Gisborne and Carter. "Shit." he began to panic slightly.

"Outside. NOW!" Gisborne pointed to the door, and Will turned and walked away from Charm and the dance floor.

Everyone in hall had turned to watch, assuming it was some sort of revenge Guy had planned for Will, considering he had taken Charm to the last Sixth Form dance. They turned back to their partners when they realised there wouldn't be a fight, not inside anyway.

Outside, Carter shoved Will into the back wall of the school hall. Will cursed loudly as his back hit the wall.

"Shut it. You don't get to talk until we say so. Got that?" Carter stepped right up to Will, pinning him to the side of the building. Will nodded. "Good boy."

Will was shaking from both fear and cold. He was dreading whatever Guy had planned for him tonight. He had expected a beating at some point, but he thought they would at least have the nerve to do it in front of everyone.

Gisborne stepped out of the shadows, and began beating the crap out of Will, he kicked and punched him until Will was lying on the floor, barely able to breath because of the pain.

"Maybe that'll teach you for putting the moves on my girl Scarlet." Guy sneered.

"She's not your girl, Gisborne. She only went to Fall Prom with you cos you asked her before I got the chance. Face it, she wants me." Will yelled back. Gisborne froze. Will smiled to himself, he had hit a raw nerve there.

Guy pounced on him, grabbing him roughly by the throat. "If she's with you, why did she tell me she wanted me, when we were in bed together last night? Hmm?" He laughed as Will struggled to draw a breath. "Pathetic," he hissed throwing Will back to the ground. He smirked as he headed back to the dance with Carter, leaving Will on the floor gasping for breath.

"Will? You out here?" Robin's voice echoed around the quad. "Will?"

"Robin. Over here" he called back. His voice was weak, but Robin heard him.

The guys dashed over and found their friend, lying flat out on the cold, wet ground. They lifted him to his feet and helped him walk back inside. None of them wanted to ask what had happen, but they were all positive it had something to do with Gisborne. Allan helped Will into the boys toilets on the ground floor, where he cleaned himself up as best he could.

When they re- entered the hall, Will glanced around, looking for Charm. When he finally found her, the sight that he saw, made him want to throw up. Standing in the middle of the dance floor, arms locked around each other, stood Charm and Guy Gisborne. They were swaying in time to the music and they were so close they were almost kissing.

Guy looked over at Will and smirked, as if to say _I won_. Charm spun round and saw him. She looked at him with pleading eyes, seeing the hurt in his. Will stared at her and shook his head. He turned and left the hall before any of the guys could stop him.

**

* * *

**

**R&R please. I know I'm mean to Will, but I can't help it. **

**Much Love**

**SxBx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- New Year's Eve & Allan's 18th

The gang were worried, they hadn't seen Will since he stormed out of the Winter Ball. School had finished for the Christmas break the following day and Will had turned up, so they doubted they would see him until after the holidays.

Allan sat at his computer on Boxing Day, hastily typing out an e-mail. He knew he had left it late but it was his birthday in less than a week and he had forgotten to invite everyone round for his party.

"Shit. Shit, shit, fuck." Allan pushed the delete key, and smashed his head on the keyboard. He sat back and began to re-type the message. It took him nearly an hour to write the message, before he was finally happy with it. He re- read it, smiled and pressed send.

_Yo 'sup dudes. _

_It's my bday on NYE so head round to mine for bout half 7ish. _

_BYOB _

_Allan. _

XxXxX

Robin's laptop pinged and he licked on the e-mail pop- up. Reading the message, he laughed and wrote a quick, yes, in response. How like Allan to leave everything to the last minute.

XxXxX

Across town Will opened up his e-mail account and read the note from his best mate. He reached over and picked up his mobile, which was ringing loudly. He looked at the caller display and rejected the call. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Marian right now. He just wanted to be alone.

"Will. Door for you." his dad hollered up the stairs. "It's Eve and Djaq."

"Tell them I'm out." he yelled back.

"Too late. Your dad sent us up." Djaq sat down on the bed. "How've you been?"

"You know." Will shrugged. "Dealing with it."

"Oh, Allan's invite. How typical of him to do it like a week before the actual day." Eve giggled. "So you're going."

"Probably not. Dad wants us to spend the night together, since last year wasn't exactly a happy one."

"Uh that wasn't a question Will. I just replied to the message. You are going. I'll talk to your dad." Eve left the room.

"Why do you guys always have to interfere? It's nothing to do with my dad I just don't wanna go." Will slumped down in his chair.

"Why not? Is it because of Charm? I don't think she's invited." Djaq put her arm around him.

"She is. So I'm not going."

"Allan's your best friend. You should go. Don't worry about her."

Will stood up and looked out of his window. He looked out across the road and saw a car pull up. He froze, before spinning round, his eyes wide with fear.

"You gotta go." he held the door open, and saw Eve standing in the hall. "Both of you. Go, please."

They looked at each other, confused. Why was Will so scared? He was never scared. As he hustled them down the stairs the front door creaked open and a man slipped inside. The girls felt Will freeze behind them.

"Bye Will. See you at Allan's party next week, yeah?" Eve called as she rushed out the door.

"Bye Will. Bye Mr Scarlet." Djaq called, following her friend.

"Bye guys." Will's words echoed round the hall, prompted by the front door slamming shut.

"So Will. A party next week. I don't think I can allow that. Not when I come in to find you've had girls in your room."

"I didn't invite them. They just showed up, honest." Will sat on the top step, desperate to distance himself from his uncle.

"Now, now, William, you honestly don't think I'm going to believe that do you?" Brett laughed. "Upstairs, NOW!" Will hesitated. "GO NOW! And I might consider letting you go to that party." his uncle sneered, curling his lip slightly.

Will leapt to his feet and scampered upstairs as fast as he could. He shut his bedroom door as quietly as possible, listening to his uncle's footsteps on the stairs. As the footsteps drew closer to his room, Will held his breath. The door flew open and Will sprung backwards, landing on the floor next to his bed.

Will screwed his eyes tight shut and waited for the familiar sensation of fists being pummelled into his already sore stomach. Sure enough, his uncle began pounding his clenched fists into Will's chest and stomach, laughing as his nephew squirmed and cried in pain.

Downstairs, Dan Scarlet turned up the sound on the Tv set to drown out his sons screaming and cries for help. He knew it was a bad idea when he invited his brother- in- law to stay for Christmas, but having him here helped Dan remember the happier times, when his wife, Jane, was still alive.

Will, screamed at the top of his lungs, begging his dad for help. He heard the volume of the Tv rise and then the sound of his uncle's sadistic laugh.

XxXxX

The morning of Allan's party arrived and Will had spent the last week locked in his room. His uncle had now permanently moved in, and Dan had been too preoccupied with work to worry about Will.

Will on the other hand had been to sore and in too much pain to even think about leaving his room. His uncle has inflicted some serious damage, and had left Will severely bruised, and with several cracked ribs.

He was woken by a noise from his laptop and rolled over to read his e-mail. It was from Allan.

_Hey Will, just checkin ur still good 4 2nite? Can u come round early? Bout 7ish if thats ok? _

_C u then. _

_Al. _

Will hastily typed out a reply.

_Hey Al, dunno if I can make it. _

_Sorry. Have fun tho. _

_Will_

He sat up, and winced in pain. Fuck, Brett had really hurt him this time. Will lifted his shirt to examine his stomach. It was littered with red marks and dark purple bruises. He didn't even notice the ring of small, purple bruises around his neck, where Brett had held him down by his throat. Will hadn't gotten up the nerve to look in the mirror. His laptop pinged again. Allan was IMing him.

_**SuperStud:- **__hey Will. Why u not coming 2nite?_

_**HeartbrokenHero:- **__not in the mood Al. Leave me alone._

_**SupertStud:- **__Djaq told me it's cos of Charm. _

_**HeartbrokenHero:- **__nothing 2 do with that. Djaq was guessin._

_**SuperStud:- **__Charm's not comin u know. I uninvited her_._ I'd rather have my best m8 there than her. _

_**HeartbrokenHero:- **__it's nothing 2 do with her. Honest._

_**SuperStud:-**__ then what's with the screen name? HeartbrokenHero?_

_**HeartbrokenHero:- **__xxx_

_**SuperStud:- **__if ur not comin 2 mine I'm comin 2 urs. B there in a bit._

_**HeartbrokenHeron:- **__Al no... don't... w8 _

_**SuperStud has signed out.**_

"Shit. Why does he want to talk to me so bad?" Will put the laptop back on the desk and threw himself back onto his bed.

XxXxX

Will heaved himself off the bed and slowly made his way downstairs to answer the door. Allan beamed at him as he opened it and pushed his way in.

"Hey, how are you?" Allan sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, good, happy birthday by the way mate." Will sat next to him.

"Thanks. Are you sure you're..." Allan paused, catching sight of the bruises on Will's neck. "What's that? On your neck?"

"What's what?" Will moved his hand gently across his neck, wincing as he ran his fingers over the bruises. "Shit. He got me real bad."

"Who got you?" Allan was concerned.

"No one. Doesn't matter. You should go, don't you have a party to get ready for?" Will tried to hurry Allan out, but Allan was in no hurry to leave.

"That's why I'm here. If you're not going to my party, then neither am I."

"Al, that's blackmail. You can't leave your guests." Will looked down at Allan. "Go. Please."

"Only if you come with me." Allan pouted. Will laughed and Allan grinned. "You laughed, that means I win. Come on mate."

XxXxX

"Something is defiantly wrong with him. He was a mess. Looked like he hasn't slept in days and he has bruises around his throat. Like someone has tried to choke him." Allan hung his head. Ths was his party and he was depressed. He should be out having fun, but instead he was sat in his sitting room with his friends, discussing the possibility that his best mate was being beaten by someone.

"Robin, have you still got that e-mail? The one Luke sent Will the other week?" Marian looked at her boyfriend.

Robin nodded, "why?"

"I need Luke's e-mail address. He might know what's going on. And if he doesn't, he might be able to get Will to tell him." everyone nodded in agreement. Allan passed over his laptop.

"Here, message him now."

Marian quickly typed out a brief e- mail to Luke, telling him their suspicions. Djaq snapped on the Tv, midnight was fast approaching and her and Eve wanted to watch Big Ben.

As the clocks chimed midnight, everyone cheered and downed their champagne. Robin smiled at Marian and raised his eyebrows. She grinned at him and took his hand. Robin grinned at his friends and lead her upstairs to Allan's room.

A couple of seconds later Allan clicked and ran to the bottom of the stairs. "Oi, not in my room. I gotta sleep in there later. Guys." Everyone laughed as they heard him run up the stairs.

XxXxX

Will saw in midnight locked in his room, nursing broken ribs and a swollen cheekbone. Brett had been drinking and, he wasn't very nice when he had been drinking. His computer pinged and Will glanced around nervously. He opened the e-mail and read.

_Will, what's going on? I just got an e- mail from Marian! She said Allan saw bruises round your throat. What's going on? Talk to me. Please! _

_Luke. _

Will sniffed. He typed out his response and pressed send. He eased himself onto his bed and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep, waking every couple of hours, as his laptop pinged, signalling another new e- mail. He just ignored it. He couldn't face reading whatever Luke had to say tonight.

**

* * *

**

**There we go. More angst for Will. R&R please.**

**Much Love**

**SxBx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- School Trip. 

The gang waited under a tree for the bus. It was pouring with rain and they were off on the annual year 13 trip to Le Chateau Cambroix in northern France for three days. Everyone in the year was going and they were currently waiting for the bus which would be driving them down.

As the bus pulled up their teacher, Ms Moorland yelled at them all to chose their partners for seats.

"It's going to be a long trip so pick someone you're friends with. I don't want anybody murdered on the motorway." everyone laughed and began shuffling around.

Will glanced around and saw Robin grab Much and Marian grab Eve. Allan was making his way towards Djaq, when he spotted the lonely figure of his best friend. He looked to Djaq, who nodded in understanding, if anyone could make Will talk it was Allan. The par of them had been best friends since playschool and were inseparable.

Will jumped when Allan tapped him on the shoulder. "Sit with me, mate."

"What about Djaq?"

"What about her? She can sit with Francesca or Nadine. I wanna sit with you."

"Fine, but you can't make me talk."

Allan smiled at his friend, that was so like Will, always assuming there was an ulterior motive. Mind you, with Allan there normally was, so he was right to be suspicious. They joined the back of the queue and climbed onto the coach.

Will let Allan take the window seat, it didn't bother him either way. He looked up and down the aisle and spotted Gisborne helping Charm into her seat, a few rows in front of Will and Allan. He smirked at Will and slid into his seat.

"Well, well Scarlet, looks like you're the only company I have for this _long_ journey." Will jerked his head round and found Carter sat in the seat across the aisle from him. "And since your mate is asleep, I can make your life hell for the next six hours."

Will closed his eyes, _great, I escape one tormentor only to be greeted by another. _"Why do you always do this to me Carter?"

"Because I can. You make it so easy. There's so much wrong with you that you're an easy target. Face it Scarlet, you were branded a victim the day your mother died." as he finished his sentence Carter reached across and slapped Will across the face.

XxXxX

As the coach swept into the grounds of the chateau, Ms Moorland stood up and took the microphone.

"Ladies and gents, I will be handing out room listings as you collect your bags, so make sure you see me as soon as you have claimed your luggage."

Will grabbed his bag and made his way over to the economics teacher. He took the sheet that she handed him and glanced quickly down the list. Looking at the name next to his he groaned, Gisborne, typical.

"Looks like you're in for a fun three days Scarlet, _if_ you survive it." Gisborne laughed, and dropped his bag at Will's feet. "Bring my bag up to the room. I can't carry it myself. My arm hurts too much."

"Right then Kids, your room partners will also be your study partners for the duration of the trip. There will be no swapping, no going out without your partner, although the evenings may be spent at your leisure, inside the Chateau." Mr Kindal yelled over the hub bub.

"Scarlet, my bag." Gisborne shouted at him. Will sighed and picked up the suitcase. He followed Guy to their room and dropped the case on the floor. Gisborne held out his hand. "Give me your key."

"Why?"

"So that I can be positive you won't go running to Robin when I go out. If you I'll know, because you won't be able to get back in." reluctantly Will handed over his room key. "Oh and unpack my stuff, you can keep all yours in your _rucksack_." Gisborne left, slamming the door behind him.

Will threw himself back on one of the beds and closed his eyes. Shit. He was stuck with Gisborne for three fucking days, with no escape. What had he done to deserve this?

The door swung open and Guy glared down at Will, who had fallen asleep on the bed before he had even unpacked the suitcase. He punched Will hard in the side, and watched as he sat bolt upright, fear obvious in his eyes.

"William, is there something you've forgotten to do?" Gisborne pointed at the still full suitcase on the floor. "Like unpack my clothes? Listen it took a lot of money, and effort on my part to sort this room arrangement out. So if you don't do as I tell you to, I'll be incredibly pissed off, and you will be spending the rest of the trip in a lot of pain."

Will shuddered at the thought. Then it hit him, Gisborne had paid the teachers to put them in the same room! Wanker.

"Get a move on, you little shit." Guy hit Will across the head, causing the younger boy to cry out. "And shut the fuck up." Will whimpered quietly as he unpacked Guy's belongings. "You wanna know the best bit? My dad is looking for someone to help out at our _mansion_. So count this trip as your trial. _If_ you do a good enough job, you're mine."

"Wha... what? I don't wanna fucking work for you Gisborne. It's bad enough having to go to the same school." Will's head whipped backwards as Guy slapped him again. "Bastard." another slap resounded around the room.

"Of course you don't want to work for me. No one does. But you're going to, regardless of what you want. Your uncle Brett was more than happy with the arrangement."

"You... you spoke to my uncle Brett? When?" Will sat back on his heels mouth open with shock.

"This morning. He was more than keen for you to get a job. Said it was about time you contributed to the household."

Will felt the tears building in his eyes. How could this be happening to him? A knock on the door interrupted the 'conversation.' Guy opened the door and Will looked up to see Allan barging in.

"Not being funny right, but this fucking stinks." he sat on Will's bed and put his head in his hands. Guy stormed out, stupid Allan a Dale.

"What's wrong mate?" Will sat down next to him.

"Djaq. She... she... she dumped me."

"What? Why?" Will was in shock, the were the perfect couple.

"She didn't say. Just that we were finished." Will looked at his friend. Allan was distraught. "Let's sneak out, get wasted."

"What about the others?"

"Fuck the others."

Will shrugged. "Fair enough. Let's go then."

XxXxX

They staggered back into the Chateau at about three in the morning, laughing loudly. Allan had to hold his friend upright. It was obvious that Will wasn't used to drinking this much, the way he staggered and swayed around.

Allan dropped Will outside his bedroom door before heading down the corridor to his own room. Will raised his hand to knock on the door when it swung open, revealing an extremely pissed off Gisborne.

"Inside, now." he hissed.

Will bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and slid silently into the room. Gisborne paced up and down in front of him in complete silence, with such an angry look on his face that Will was scared witless. Suddenly he could feel the alcohol backing up on him.

"I... I don't feel so good." he looked up at Guy, who backhanded him across the face.

"Shut the fuck up." was the response. Suddenly Will lurched forward, puking up the contents of his stomach all over Gisborne's feet.

"You little twat. How fucking dare you?" Gisborne raised his fist and laughed as Will drew back in fear. "That's right, you will fear me. I am your worst nightmare Scarlet. Now get some sleep."

Will tried to pull himself to his feet, but Guy pushed him back down. "No, you sleep on the floor until I tell you otherwise."

XxXxX

Three days later, they were all sat on the coach ready to head back to the school. Will was staring out the window, when a tap on the shoulder made him turn around. As he turned, a fist slammed into his face, knocking him unconscious.

"Is he alright?" Ms Moorland asked, pointing at Will.

"He's fine, asleep." Allan grinned, that'll teach him for trying to move in on his girl.

**

* * *

**

**R&R please guys. **

**Much Love **

**SxBx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Valentine's Day

The common room was alive with chatter. This year the sixth form were going to be playing Cupid for one another and setting each other up on blind dates. Will was desperate to avoid school at all costs on Valentine's Day, since Djaq, Marian and Eve had spent three days telling him they had found him a perfect match.

The day before Valentine's Day, the 'Cupid Committee' as they had named themselves, had to hand their list of matches to the Head of Sixth Form. The list would be pinned up the following morning.

The gang decided to head to the café after school to chat about the plans for the next day. One of the benefits of the three girls making up more than half of the committee, was that all the couples got paired up with each other. Since Djaq had broken up with Allan on the trip, she had started seeing Carter, to Will's obvious anger.

"Well guys. I gotta go. Got a German essay to write." He laughed.

"You never do school work." Much looked at him, slightly bemused.

"Yeah well it's about three months overdue and they're threatening to withdraw me from the exam." Will shrugged and headed towards the door. "See ya tomorrow."

Will crept back into the house and closed the door as quietly as he possibly could. He tried to tiptoe up the stairs but upon reaching the top, found his path blocked by his uncle.

"Well, well, the wanderer returns. What was it this time? After school detention?"

"N... n... no." he stuttered.

"Then how come I found this," Brett pulled a letter out of his pocket and tossed it at Will. "In your room?"

Will unfolded the letter and read it quickly. It was from the school, they had sent it last week, regarding his constant absences and failure to produce work. They also said they were worried about his sudden change in attitude.

"Why were you in my room?" Brett backhanded him swiftly. "Bastard."

"Don't back chat kiddo. I was getting your washing."

"Bullshit. I do all the washing round here. And the cooking, and cleaning for that matter." Will knew it was stupid to wind him up like this, but he really couldn't help it, sometimes it was too easy. Brett punched him in the ribs.

"Don't pull the martyr act on me. Get to your room this instant."

"You're not my father. You're nothing to me." Will yelped as his uncle slammed fist after fist into his chest and stomach.

Brett dragged him up the stairs and threw him into his room. Will landed awkwardly between the desk and the wardrobe. He yelled out for help as his uncle booted him repeatedly in the side.

After nearly four hours the attack ended. Brett spat on Will and hissed, "get up shithead. I'm hungry. Go make me something to eat." Will tried to heave himself up, but failed. "Get up." He found himself being dragged by his hair towards the stairs and than flung down then, landing heavily on his ankle. "Make me some fucking food."

Will rolled over and pulled himself up. He limped into the kitchen and began to search desperately for food. There was nothing in any of the cupboards. He could hear Brett getting closer and began to panic, where the fuck was all the food, he had only gone shopping yesterday?

"Oh did I forget to tell you that I had some mates round earlier? We're out of everything." Brett cackled, "go buy me some food." He tossed a tenner at Will, who was now leaning on the counter to hold himself up. "I want Chinese. And don't even think about getting yourself anything." Will began to limp to the front door when Brett grabbed his shoulder. "On second thoughts I'll order in, don't trust you not to dome home."

Will sank to his knees, why did his dad have to go away and leave him with Brett? His uncle put the phone back on the hook and kicked Will in the kidneys as he walked past. "Get your lazy ass to bed kid. I need you up at 6 tomorrow to get the washing done before you go to school." Will groaned as he hauled himself to his feet and up the stairs.

XxXxX

Robin watched as Will gently lowered himself into a chair in the common room. He had defiantly been hurt again, he was wincing every time he moved. He was also cradling his ribs and walking with an obvious limp.

He reached over and tapped him on the arm, noticing that the younger boy flinched a little. "You alright?"

"Fine."

A booming voice interrupted them. Mr Broad, the head of sixth form, was waiting to announce the 'Cupid Committee's' couples for the days festivities. "Ladies and Gents the girls in the Cupid Committee have paired everyone up and arranged Valentine's Day activities for you to partake in, in your couples of course. I can reassure you that these pairings will only last one day so don't be scared." everyone laughed politely. "So we have, Robin Locksley and Marian Fitzwater, well I never saw that coming," he added sarcastically. "Much Harrington and Evelyn Roberts. Guy Gisborne and Charmian Ellery. Carter Evans and Djaqueline Gardener. Allan a Dale and Nadine Barker. William Scarlet and Francesca Morris..."

Will's mind began to race, why the fuck had they paired him with Frankie Morris, they hated each other! He looked at the girls and frowned, mouthing 'what were you thinking? She's a dog' at them. To his increasing annoyance they giggled and turned away.

"... the first activity is a date. Proceed to the canteen, where a restaurant awaits you." Everyone stood up to move on and Djaq grabbed Will's arm roughly. He moaned in pain.

"Look just trust us. You and Frankie are perfect for each other." She ran into the canteen after Carter. "Hurry up Will."

Pissed off he went into the canteen and glanced around, the whole placed was decked out in red and pink. It made him want to puke. He was trying to get up the courage to go in when he spotted Francesca sitting at one of the tables, wearing nearly an inch of make up and the tightest top imaginable. Something about the way she looked turned Will's stomach, and before he could stop himself, he turned round and ran to the toilets.

As he left the cubicle, he walked full straight into Guy and Allan. "Sorry dude."

"You will be Scarlet. Trust us, you will be." Allan punched him hard in his stomach, and that was followed swiftly by a kick in legs by Gisborne, which sent Will crashing to the ground.

"My father needs you to work tonight. Straight from school, he'll pick us both up. Oh and don't worry, your uncle's fine with it." he kicked Will hard in the kidneys and then him and Allan left the toilets laughing loudly.

**

* * *

**

**R&R please guys. I want three reviews on this chapter before I post the next one. ****If anyone has any ideas regarding this story let me know and I'll credit you for them if I include it. **

**Much Love **

**SxBx**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter starts with a flashback, about the day Will's mum died. It partially explains the reason why Will doesn't fight back against his tormentors. **

* * *

Chapter Eight- Half Term. 

_Will and Allan ran from the shop laughing hysterically, as the shop owner followed them, yelling. They carried on to the park, when they heard sirens behind them. _

"_Shit, split up." Allan hollered. Will legged it in the opposite direction, running straight into a police officer. _

"_Easy, calm down son." the officer held Will's shoulder tightly as he struggled up his grip. "Now, come on back to the station, I've had a complaint about you and your mate causing a disturbance in the shopping centre."_

"_But... but... we didn't do anything." Will stammered. _

"_Sorry but you're going to have to come down to the station. And your parents will have to be informed." the officer walked Will to the squad car, where Allan was already sat in the backseat, grinning at him. _

_At the desk the officer asked for their details and the number for their parents. Will juggled with the idea of giving his dad's work number, but decided against it, giving the officer Luke's mobile number instead, his dad had enough to deal with, without being told that his son had been arrested. _

_An hour later, both lads were let off without charge, and Luke was waiting outside for Will. His eyes were red, as though he had been crying. As Will approached, Luke punched him in the shoulder. _

"_You fucking prick, what did you fucking do?" _

"_Nothing really. What's wrong? Have you been crying?" _

"_Yeah. Now shut the fuck up and get in." he pushed Will into the passenger seat of his car. _

"_Luke what's wrong, Luke tell me." Will began to panic, something had happened. _

"_It's mum, she's been rushed into hospital. She's gotten worse Will. I was going to see her when the police fucking rang. Shit." Luke slapped the steering wheel with the heel of his hand as the lights turned red. _

"_Shit. Oh my God. I'm so sorry." Will hung his head, suddenly ashamed. Why the hell had he listened to Allan? _

_As they pulled into the hospital car park, Will felt a swell of dread in the pit of his stomach. He breathed deeply and tried to control himself. They made their way to A&E and Luke asked at the desk for their mother's room. The receptionist pointed them to a private waiting room and said the doctor would be along shortly. _

_They opened the door and sat down on the hard seats. As the door creaked open they looked up and the doctor took a seat facing them. _

"_I'm so sorry. We did everything we could, but I'm afraid your mother didn't make it. She passed away in the operating table." Will felt the tears slide uncontrollably down his cheeks. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. "Your father will be here a bit." he got up and left the brothers alone._

"_You fucking prick. Because of you I didn't get the chance to say goodbye." Luke flew into a rage. "I fucking hate you. You deserve everything you get." Tears were pouring down Luke's face. _

"_You don't mean that. You don't mean that. I'm your little brother you can't hate me." Will sobbed. _

"_I do fucking mean it Will. And as far as I'm concerned you deserve every slap, every punch, every kick and harsh word that is coming to you in your life, because you made me miss saying goodbye to my mother." _

"_She's my mother too, Luke. I didn't get to say goodbye either." _

"_Because you were too busy getting arrested and having fun. Because you didn't care about anyone other than yourself." Luke sat down and turned his back on Will. _

XxXxX

Much's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. The others sighed loudly, they were meant to be on a group date again, and Much's mum had a habit of calling him every half an hour to check everything was going alright.

"Will? What's up?" Much sounded concerned when he didn't hear an answer. He covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "It's Will, he's crying."

Everyone jumped for the phone, Eve finally managing to prise it from her boyfriend's grip.

"Will? Will honey it's Eve. D'ya wanna talk to me?" She spoke softly. "Oh my God. Are you ok? You're sure? Do you want me to come get you? You wanna talk to Robin. Ok I'll pass you over." She handed the phone to Robin, who looked anxious.

"What's wrong? Oh fuck. Ok I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm at Pizza Hut so I'll be about ten minutes. Ok, stay at mine until you feel ready to go home. Of course I'm sure, you're one of my best friends. I'm on my way. I promise you." Robin hung up and handed Much his phone back. "I gotta go pick Will up from the hospital. I'll explain later."

He ran from the room, leaving the rest of the gang staring after him, worried and confused.

"Eve what did he say to you?" Marian was deeply concerned about Will, he had been acting really strange lately.

"Just that he's at the hospital, his dad had some kind of accident and then that he needed to talk to Rob." Eve whispered.

Everyone looked at her in horror, if Will's dad lost his job then Will would end up back in care, since he's still seven months off being 18. They couldn't let him go through that again. Their eyes were locked on the door, all awaiting Robin's return, hopefully with Will.

An hour passed and the door creaked open slowly, they snapped round hoping to see their friends, instead they came face to face with Allan and Frankie.

"What you looking at?" Frankie snarled.

"A dog out without a lead." Eve snapped back.

"No Robin tonight Marian? Bored of him already?" Allan laughed.

"Actually he's gone to pick up Will, from the hospital, not that you'd care." Much stood up. "So piss off and leave us alone."

"Will's in hospital?" Allan's face grew concerned, "what's wrong?"

"None of your fucking business." Carter replied.

"Well, well Gisborne's boy has gone to the other side. What's up, couldn't take the heat?"

Much's phone interrupted the argument. "It's Robin."

"Hello. You're at home. Will wants to talk to us? Ok we'll be there in a bit. Ok bye." he turned back to the gang. "You heard that right?" everyone nodded. "Let's go."

XxXxX

Robin opened his front door and welcomed everyone into his house. He ushered them upstairs into his bedroom ,where they found Will sat on the bed, arms wrapped around his knees, tears pouring down his face.

As they walked in, everyone stole a glance at him, concern written across their faces.

"Hey guys." he muttered weakly. "Sorry I ruined your date."

"It's fine, honest." Djaq sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He could feel Carter's eyes boring into him, and pushed her off, shaking his head.

"Why were you at the hospital? Is your dad ok?" Marian asked, sitting on the sofa under the bay window.

"I got home from work, and found... I found..." he sobbed. "Oh god. My dad,"

"It's ok. Take your time Will." Robin spoke softly. "We can wait if you don't wanna tell them tonight."

Will shook his head, "I have to tell them now. My dad, had... he had, my dad had hung himself from the banister." Will began to cry, burying his face in Robin's pillow.

"Oh my God Will." Marian hugged him, followed by Eve and Djaq. Carter and Much sat on the floor in shock.

"The note was the worst part. He said that it was my fault cos I was in trouble and school and causing trouble with Brett. He said he was stressed out because of it all, and that he had been sacked again. Then he talked about the day my mum died."

A stunned silence echoed around the room. Will's dad blamed him for his suicide. But Will was just a kid.

"What about the day your mum died?"

"I wasn't there when she died. Me and Allan were at the police station. We got arrested. Luke blamed me for him not being there to say goodbye, he said he hated me."

"Your poor guy. Why did Luke say that?"

"Cos he was right. He had to come pick me up from the station." Will sobbed again. "He wouldn't even answer the phone when I called to tell him about dad earlier. Brett had to ring him."

"What will happen with your living arrangements now?" Much asked, speaking for the first time.

"I'm gunna be living with uncle Brett, he's got a flat, across town, so I'll still be at school and stuff, just not for the week after half term." he smiled weakly. "But the school know, Brett called them this morning."

Robin came back into the room and shut the door quietly. "I just spoke to my mum, she said it's fine if you guys wanna stay tonight, so Will isn't alone."

Everyone nodded in agreement, they would stay for Will. They wanted to help him through this, they wanted to help him, be there for him. But most of all they wanted to stop whatever and whoever was hurting their friend.

**

* * *

**

**R&R please guys. I love reading their reviews. **

**As the story continues I will be revealing more about Will's life in the past year since his mother died. Hope you will enjoy it. **

**Much Love**

**SxBx**

**P.s. no more updates until I have 23 reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- The Funeral. 

Although they had exchanged e-mails, Will and his older brother hadn't spoken face to face since the day their mother had died. Even though the e-mails were friendly enough, the tension between the pair of them was almost unbearable, and Robin had to leave the room several times, just to escape it.

"Um... Robin... the... uh car's here." Will poked his head around the door and Robin looked up at his friend. His eyes were red from crying, and dark rings circled them.

"Ok. Come on let's go." He put a hand on Will's shoulder and walked out of the house and down to the waiting car. He noticed that Luke opted to take the front car with his uncle and grandparents, forcing Will to go in the second car. "Uh, Will, is everything alright between you and Luke?"

"He's blaming me, just like with mum. Cept this time dad blamed me first. It's not for long tho. He's going back to Thailand tomorrow." Will shrugged. "He's making me stay at the house until he leaves tho, he's knows I can't sleep in that place, without seeing _it_, but what Luke wants Luke usually gets."

Will fell silent as the car pulled into the church and stopped outside the door. As the car door was opened from the outside Will climbed out, followed closely by Robin, who had been the only member of the gang to have been invited.

"Hurry up. We don't have forever." Luke snapped, pushing his younger brother into the church. Will stumbled on the steps and Luke huffed at him.

They slipped into the reserved seats on the front row of pews and Luke reluctantly placed his arm round Will's shoulder as the priest began the service. Robin sat a few rows back and glanced round the church, it was packed out, Will's dad certainly knew a lot of people.

As the service progressed, Robin heard muffled sobs coming from the front of the church, and looked across to see Will, sobbing into his brother's shoulder. Luke, on the other hand, was staring straight ahead, face flaming with apparent embarrassment at his brother.

After the service, the mourners poured out of the church and into waiting cabs and cars, many going home, while a select few were heading to the cemetery for the burial service. Will and Robin climbed into the car that had taken them to the church and followed Luke, Brett and Dan's parents to the graveyard. By the time they had arrived it had started to pour with rain, and Luke refused to get out of the car for the service. Robin wrapped his arm around Will's shoulder and walked with him to the open grave, where pallbearers were waiting to lower the casket.

Will's grandparents cried as hard as the rain was pouring. Brett just stared down at his brother- in- law, being lowered into the ground. As they finished lowering the casket, Will buried his head in Robin's shoulder, he couldn't bring himself to watch as the grave was filled.

"Let's go Will. We have to pack up the house before the morning." Brett tried to pull his nephew towards the car, but Will didn't want to leave, not yet.

"Brett, I can bring Will back to the house when he's ready." Robin offered. "It wouldn't be a problem."

"Whatever, just make sure he comes back. I can't asked to be running round town all night looking for him." Brett turned his back on them and climbed into the waiting car.

Robin turned to where Will had previously been standing and noticed he was gone. Frantically searching the now deserted cemetery, Robin spotted him, sat on the soaking wet grass next to his father's grave, rain running down his saturated hair and clothes.

"Will. Are you alright?" Robin sat down next to him.

Tears once again joined the raindrops flowing down Will's cheeks. "You're the first person to ask me that all day. Everyone else has been more concerned about how all this is affecting Luke. No one seems to care that it was me who found him. That I have to live with what he wrote in his note. That my own brother will never talk to me again."

"That's not true. Luke will talk to you again, he just needs time." Robin tried to reassure his distraught friend, with little effect.

"That's bullshit Rob and you know it. It's been nearly a year already." Will stood up shakily. "I'm going back to the house. See you next week, I'll be back at school on Monday."

"Will, wait, I told Brett I'd take you home." Robin yelled, running after him.

"I'm fine. Look you should go and change before you get ill. Can't have anyone else dying because of me can we?" Will didn't even turn to look at Robin. "Go, I'll be fine." He walked off, out of the cemetery and back towards the house he had grown up in with his mum, dad and brother. Now they were all gone, only Luke was left and even he didn't want anything to do with his little brother.

XxXxX

Will closed the front door quietly behind himself as he went into the house. He went into the front room, deliberately not loitering in the hallway an longer than he could help. He hadn't even been upstairs since the day he found his dad, a week ago. Will flopped onto the sofa, still in his sopping wet suit from the funeral, when the sitting room door was practically knocked off its hinges.

"Off the sofa in that suit. Upstairs and get changed and packed." Brett hoicked him to his feet and pushed him out the door and up the stairs. Will scrambled along, tripping and stumbling his way up the staircase and into his room.

The room was empty save for a pile of clothes, that Will had to pack up, to be moved across town to his Uncle Brett's new flat. Hurriedly he pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of the pile, along with some dry socks and boxer shorts and changed, flinging his suit in a corner.

Brett tossed a suitcase in at him and Will began throwing his clothes in, not bothering to fold them. Once the case was locked he dragged it downstairs and dropped it by the front door.

"Not there. In the car boot. It's unlocked." Will sighed and carried the case out to the car, dumping it in the boot.

As he went back into the house, Will was greeted by Brett.

"Luke's sleeping on the couch tonight, since he's leaving first thing. I'll take the spare in the dinning room, and you get the floor. We're bunking down now, so you might as well too. Get some sleep since you've got a big day tomorrow."

**Ok so I kinda cheated but I thought you deserved this chapter. **

**R&R please. 24 reviews is the target**

**Much Love **

**SxBx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- From Bad to Worse.

Will rolled out of bed and down to the bathroom. Yawning as he brushed his teeth, he glanced at the clock on the wall, before swearing loudly and quickly pulling on his clothes and dashing out the door to school.

He skidded into the common room and crashed towards the seat next to Much just as the bell rang to signal registration. A ripple of laughter ran around the group as he accidentally sat on Much.

"Gerroff me Will."

"Wow, sorry dude." Will blushed and slid across into the seat next to him. "I slept through my alarm, and my uncle's confiscated my bike keys, then I missed the bus and had to run to get here anywhere near on time." he whispered, as Mr Broad bellowed out the days notices.

"Shit. Talk about bad luck." Much whispered back.

The bell rang and everyone was dismissed for their first class. Will, Robin, Djaq and Carter all had a free period, since their economics teacher was absent with the flu. They had been given an assignment to complete, though none of them had any intention of actually doing it, they headed to the library with the rest of their class.

They sat round the only free table, and took out their textbooks, to make it at least look like they were working, since the librarians were not the nicest of people. Carter leaned over the table and whispered something to Djaq, who smiled and nodded.

"So... uh it's my birthday next week, and I was... uh wondering if you guys wanted to head out into town, you know for drinks and stuff?"

"Sure, sounds fun." Robin grinned, just what the gang needed, a good night out.

"Will?" Djaq looked at him.

"I guess I could come along. If you want me there?" Carter nodded, he was feeling bad about the fact that Will was still scared of him.

"Great I'll e-mail everyone the details later."

Will lifted his head up and glanced around. "Shit." he muttered.

"What?" Robin followed his gaze but saw nothing.

"I need to find someone in my German class. I'm stuck on this fucking prepositions homework."

"Will, there's, like, three people in your German class, including you. How the fuck are you gunna track one of the other two down?" Carter laughed.

"It's ok, Cassidy's over there." Will pointed at a girl sat in the corner of the language section on her own. "I'll go ask her." he stood up and walked over, leaving his sheet behind.

Djaq picked it up and glanced over it, "hey Will, you forgot your..." Robin silenced her with a look, and took the sheet from her.

"Crafty, very crafty." he glanced over the worksheet, nodding every so often.

"What?" Carter muttered, lowering his voice as the librarian glared at them.

"He's finished the sheet. Perfectly by the look of things. He just wanted an excuse the get away from us, and go and talk to Cassidy Brooks."

"How come you know who she is, and yet we," Djaq waved her hand between herself and Carter, "are still oblivious? And since when did you speak German?"

"Since my dad was posted in Germany before he left the army. We lived there until I was 10 so I grew up speaking the language. And Cassidy Brooks is the best skateboarder in school, she came first at the Nationwide Schools Tournament last month and I know for a fact Will went to watch her compete, because it was just after he came back to school." Robin smirked, so Will had a little crush? How cute.

A soft laugh drifted across the silent library and everyone looked round. Cassidy was now leaning over Will's shoulder, pointing things out in her workbook, every now and again her other hand slipping over his shoulder.

"William Scarlet, Cassidy Brooks, if you can't be quiet I'll have to ask the pair of you to leave." the moody blonde librarian snapped, looking up from her desk.

They laughed again and returned their attention to the workbook in front of them. As the end of the lesson drew near, Will leaned in and whispered something to Cassidy, a huge smile spreading across her face. She nodded and whispered a reply. Robin, Djaq and Carter strained to hear what was being said, but the clanging of the bell drowned out the conversation. Will came back to the table and grabbed his things, stuffing them into his bag. Cassidy stood by the door, waiting for him.

"Sorry guys, gotta go." he smiled and dashed off.

"Wow, that was unexpected. Who would've thought it? Will and Cassidy?" Robin sat back in his seat and blinked a couple of times.

"At least he's happy. I haven't seen him smile like that for ages." Djaq grinned, Will was her best male friend in the group, Carter excluded of course, and it pained her to see him so miserable.

"You three, I won't tell you again, shut up or get out." the librarian shouted. They jumped and hastily turned back to their economics assignments.

XxXxX

Will rolled over as his laptop pinged, glancing at the screen he saw it was Carter's e-mail, and decided to read it later. A few seconds after, the laptop pinged again, this time it was an IM from Robin.

_**HoodedAvenger:- **__So what's up wiv u and Cassidy then?_

_**OverTheMoon:- **__nothing...yet._

_**HoodedAvenger:- **__oooooooooooooooh. So there mite be summat 2 look 4ward 2 den?_

_**OverTheMoon:- **__there mite b. she's coming out next week 4 Carter's bday wit me. As my date. _

_**HoodedAvenger:-**__ get u Scarlet. Didn't no u liked her tho._

_**OverTheMoon:- **__never found the need 2 bring it up. _

_**HoodedAvenger:-**__ u deserve it m8. G2g c u 2moz. _

_**OverTheMoon:- **__yeah c ya 2moz. _

Will smiled to himself. Finally something good was happening to him. Suddenly the bedroom door flew open and Brett stormed in. Will could smell the drink on him the second the door opened, and knew he was in for it.

"Hi Brett, everything ok?" he tried to sound as calm as possible, but inside he was panicking.

"No. And it's your fucking fault." Brett raised his fist and swung down, knocking Will off his bed. "You didn't do the washing and I had no clean clothes to wear to work." he lashed out again, this time catching Will in the small of the back as he pulled himself to his feet.

"So...sorry Brett." Will stammered, looking up at his uncle. He hated it when Brett drunk, he was always even more violent than normal. Will felt his uncle grab him by the shoulders and drag him from the room. His eyes widened with fear when he realised that his uncle's friends were in the sitting room.

Suddenly his face made contact with the solid wood of the dining table and Will felt his legs being tied to the table legs. He thrashed around trying to break free, terrified of what was going to happen to him. A hand on the back of his neck forced him back towards to table and he braced himself for the worst as his hand were tied to the other set of table legs.

Brett ripped his nephews shirt off and stared at the boy's back, perfect. He slowly removed his belt and placed a few test hits on the table top, either side of Will's head, laughing as the boy flinched at the sound. Brett was ready, this kid was going to get what was coming to him. He raised the belt above his head and then swung it downwards rapidly, enjoying the cracking sound it made as it made solid contact with Will's back.

The boy arched in pain and cried out, only to have a rough gag forced into his mouth. Brett's friends stood around laughing, enjoying the show. The belt was brought down again, and Will yelled, his screams muffled by the gag. After on hour, Brett gave up and his cronies unties Will. They dragged him back to his room and tossed him on the bed, locking the door behind them as they left.

Will lay on his stomach, feeling the blood on his back begin to dry. He winced in pain as he reached for his laptop, he had to get out of here, fast.

XxXxX

Across town Robin's laptop beeped. He leaned over Marian and read the e-mail.

"Shit." he jumped up and grabbed his phone. "Mum? I need your help."

Marian read the message and clicked print. She collected the sheet of paper and handed it to Robin's mother as she entered the room. They waited as she read the note.

"Right, with me, now." she ran downstairs, dialling for the police as she went. They piled into the car and sped off towards Brett's flat.

XxXxX

Will sobbed as his uncle was locked in handcuffs and lead from the flat. A wave of relief had washed over him when the police had broken down his bedroom door and seen the state of him. Robin's mother had assured him time and again that he could go and live with them, for as long as he wanted.

He didn't want any of this, he had just wanted to tell Robin the truth for once, but now he had no one. No mum, no dad, no uncle. It was all his own fault though, he had pushed them all away.

Robin climbed into the back of the ambulance with him and looked at his scared friend.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I felt stupid. Letting my uncle beat the shit out of me every day. I mean at least at school you guys are there to stop Gisborne doing anything to bad, but it happened so often that I thought I deserved it, like Luke said. I deserve everything I get because of mum and dad. It's all my own faut." Will stared ahead blankly.

"It's not your fault Will. None of it."

"You don't know anything about me Robin, not really. You don't know me at all. I deserve all of this, trust me."

**Yay Will is saved. But I promise you there is a lot more Will angst to come. **

**R&R please.**

**Much Love **

**SxBx**

**PS 27 reviews is your target before I post the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- Easter Treats.

Will sat on the hard plastic chair outside his councillor's office, the doctor had made him see a councillor once a week since his uncle was arrested. Three weeks had passed and he was still unhappy about having to talk about his feelings to a total stranger. He was also in a hurry because he was seeing Cassidy later and she was going to meet the rest of the gang for the first time. Looking at the clock above the reception desk, Will realised that Dr Granger had been talking with his social worker for nearly an hour now, and he was suddenly desperate to know what they were talking about. The door opened and he looked up.

"Well, can I stay at Robin's?" he asked nervously.

"Yes. But only if you continue to see Doctor Granger once a week until she feels otherwise." the social worker smiled as Will pulled a face.

"Fine. Can I go now?" he pulled on his leather jacket and headed towards the door.

"Yes. See you next week Will." Jennifer Granger called after him.

Will climbed onto his bike and sped off towards Robin's, where he was meeting Cassidy. As the bike roared onto the driveway, Will spotted a familiar car parked on the road, Allan's. What was his car doing here?

"Robin? You here?" Will yelled as he walked into the sitting room. "Rob?"

He went into the dinning room and found Robin's mother, Emily sat at the table.

"Hey Mrs Locksley. Is Robin about?"

"Will honey, how many times have I told you to call me Emily?" she laughed softly. "No sorry Robin went out with Allan about ten minutes ago. He said he'd be back in time to meet your girlfriend."

"Thanks Mrs L... I mean Emily." Will blushed slightly as he turned and headed up to his room.

He threw himself on his bed, and closed his eyes. Slowly he drifted off to sleep. He was awoken by a soft kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes to find Cassidy kneeling next to him, smiling down at him.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead." she giggled, and twisted a magenta strand of hair around her finger. "Want some company?"

Will propped himself up on his elbows and pushed the covers back, inviting Cassidy to join him. She slid in next to him and kissed him again, harder this time. Will responded and slid his hand over her back.

XxXxX

The bedroom door crashed open, and Robin and Much burst in. Cassidy dived under the covers and Will sat bolt upright, his face bright red.

"Will, hurry u... oh fuck. Were you two just... oh my god." Much wailed as Cassidy sat up and wiggled her fingers at the two lads. "We''ll just um... wait downstairs."

"Yep you do that." Will muttered as they left, closing the door firmly behind themselves. He turned to Cassidy, "um... sorry, about my friends. They're a bit..."

"Full on at times?" she suggested. Will laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." She climbed out of bed and began pulling her clothes back on. "Hurry up. I think it's time to be formally introduced to your friends, don't you?"

"I guess you're right." Will rolled out of the other side of the bed and began to scrabble around for his clothes. Cassidy looked across at him and saw the scars that littered his back. "Everything alright?"

"Um... yeah great. Let's go meet your friends." She reached over and took Will's hand, pulling him gently towards the bedroom door.

As they went into the sitting room, Will blushed again as he saw the grins on his friends' face, not just the guys, but the girls and Carter as well. He shot a look at Robin, which screamed 'I know you told them. I'll get you later for it.'

"Um... this is Cassidy. Cassidy this is Marian, Djaq, Eve, Carter, and er... Robin and Much you kinda met already." Will pointed at each of them as he spoke their names.

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you, finally." Djaq grinned.

"Almost didn't recognise you with your clothes on." Robin smirked. "Ow Shit Maz, what was that for?" he frowned as Marian hit him in the stomach.

"Leave her alone."

"Let's go before those two kill each other." Eve laughed, and they all headed to the door.

"Bye mum, we're off now." Robin yelled. "See you later."

"Bye Robin, bye Will, don't get into trouble." Emily Locksley laughed, watching as her son and his friends headed into town for the night.

As they headed to the bar on the corner Will grabbed Robin's elbow and pulled him back.

"Why were you with Allan earlier?"

"He was trying to explain why he did what he did. It makes sense. He was jealous of you. He thought Djaq liked you."

"And that makes it alright for him to knock me out does it?" Will snapped.

Marian and Cassidy sneaked a look back at their boyfriends, the tension between the pair of them was evident, and Cassidy hung back slightly, nodded at Marian to indicate that she had a plan.

"Hey babes, what's up?" she slipped her arm around Will's waist, pulling him in close.

"Nothing. What's up with you?" he put his arm round her shoulder, and kissed her softly.

"Apart from the obvious?" she giggled, glancing downwards, causing Will to blush and Robin to laugh loudly.

"Wanna give him a hand Cass?" Robin said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up." Will muttered, flinging a weak punch in his direction.

"Ooh touchy." Robin laughed, channelling his bad mood at Will.

"Fuck off Robin." Will turned to face him, giving him a shove.

Robin pushed Will back, and Will stumbled backwards, crashing into Marian. He charged forward and landed a punch in Robin's chest, and another in his stomach.

"Fuck you Scarlet." Robin lashed out catching Will in the face.

"Your sister already has." Will retorted, rubbing his cheek, where Robin had hit him.

"Too far. Come on Will, that's too far." Much put a hand on the angry boy's arm. "Leave it."

"Shut up Much." both Robin and Will yelled at him. Neither of them had realised the girls and Carter had left, leaving them to fight, and beat the shit out of each other.

"What the fuck has put you in such a bad mood Robin? You were fine earlier?" Much queried.

"Allan a Dale. He wants back. Don't like what Gisborne's making him do. I told him it was too fucking late, so he told me that we'd pay. The whole group." Robin sat on the curb.

"How would we all pay?" Much sat next to his best friend, scared now.

"Guy and Vaisey have power, their parents work for the government, they can do stuff."

"They can't do anything to me. My life is already shit." Will muttered, joining his friends on the curb. "Luke still hasn't rung me since dad's funeral."

"Yeah well now you've got my family. So shut the fuck up." Robin snapped at him.

"Is that what this is all about? Your parents letting me live with you? Well I'm going into a care home next week so I won't be in your way much longer. Happy now?" Will jumped up and walked back towards the house, pulling his phone from his pocket as he left.

XxXxX

The sitting room door opened and Cassidy jumped backwards off of Will. They looked up and saw a very angry, very drunken Robin staring down at him. He stormed towards them and sat next to Will.

"Tell me you're not really going."

"I'm not really going."

"Now say it like you mean it."

"I mean it Robin, I'm not really going. I just said it to get at you."

"Yeah well it worked." Robin crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the blank Tv screen. "Where you going?" he snapped as Will and Cassidy got up.

"I'm walking Cass home." Will put his arm around Cassidy's shoulder and escorted her out of the house. As they reached the street, she slipped her hand into his and they walked towards her house in silence.

As they reached the corner of Cassidy's road, she turned to face Will and wrapped her arms around her neck. She kissed him lightly on the lips and leaned in closer.

"My parents want to meet you. Come for dinner tomorrow night. Please." she pouted.

Will laughed. "Ok. See you tomorrow." he kissed her again and they parted, Will back to Robin's and Cassidy back to her home.

**R&R please guys, **

**Much Love**

**SxBx**


End file.
